Apologize
by Yamin Lumpia Bacang
Summary: Bagimu, waktumu bersama nya tak berputar maju, tak kembali. Waktu itu terhenti, disaat kau melihatnya bersinar disampingmu. Dan meski begitu, ia tetap saja menepai janjinya untukmu, Hiruma./ Warning: 2nd POV Hiruma/Terinspirasi dari lagu BACK-ON -Apologize.


-Bandara Narita -

.

"Eh! Eh! Itu! Itu kak Hiruma!"

Telinga elf runcingmu cukup peka untuk mendengar suara yang memanggil namamu dengan nyaring. Kau lantas berbalik dan benar saja, semua temanmu ada disana.

"Hiruma!" Salah satu temanmu yang berbadan gemuk terlihat bersemangat melambaikan tangannya ke arahmu.

Begitu juga lelaki bergaya rambut punk hitam disampingnya. Kau kemudian menghampiri mereka dengan gigi runcing yang menghiasi wajahmu.

Tak usah ditutupi, 10 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Waktu yang cukup untuk melampiaskan rindu betapapun kau mengelak. Dan juga, 10 tahun adalah waktu yang untuk saling melupakan. Wajar saja jika beberapa kenangan pun ikut terhapus dan tergantikan dengan kenangan yang baru.

"Tch! Kalian para teri, masih saja berkeliaran, kekekeke."

Itu dia, tawa setanmu yang sudah lama sekali tak mereka dengar. Semua tersenyum memandangimu rindu.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Hiruma!"

"Ya, masih liar seperti dulu."

Kau menjawab sadis komentar teman-temanmu seperti biasa.

Matamu terlihat menerawang, mengabsen satu per satu teman-temanmu. Tidak ada yang berubah, mereka masih terlihat seperti dulu.

Namun saat itu pula, pandanganmu terhenti ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka yang juga tersenyum ke arahmu. Membuatmu tertegun melihat keadaannya.

.

.

Dia..

.

.

Si surai auburn yang tersenyum ke arahmu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Apologize**

...

 **Eyeshield21 ©Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

I don't own the characters

Warning : 2nd POV Hiruma, OOC (?)

.

* * *

Senja..

Teman-temanmu, mengelilingi sebuah tempat dimana kalian semua pertama kali bertemu -sekolah. Sementara kau berkutat dengan laptopmu di dalam bangunan kecil dibelakang sekolah yang tak asing lagi pernah kau dan teman-temanmu naungi dulu.

Dan rupanya, kau tidak sendiri. Ia juga bersamamu. Hanya saja kau berada di bangku, dan ia terduduk di sofa yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau? Tadinya ku pikir tempat yang pertama kau kunjungi adalah Saikyoudai." Akhirnya, setelah berlama-lama hening. Ialah yang membuka topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi ternyata, kau lebih merindukan tempat ini bukan? hehe."

Kau nyaris tak menanggapinya. Pandanganmu menatap lurus sebuah layar hitam di depanmu.

Layar itu hitam. Tanganmu hanya diam membeku di atas _keyboard._ Pikiranmu kosong.

.

Namun tentu saja ia tak melihatmu, kau sengaja memilih bangku itu agar laptopmu menghalanginya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerakannya membuat matamu meliriknya, dan tak lama kau pun beranjak mengambil segelas air putih..

.

..kau membantunya.

Tanganmu terulur menyodorkan air padanya, ia sedikit terperangah tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Musashi benar.." Ia terkekeh "Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kau yang berubah." Balasmu cepat.

.

"Benarkah?"

.

"Kau menjadi lemah."

Ia hanya tersenyum malu.

.

.

Keadaan kembali hening, kau melihatnya lewat sudut matamu. Ia terlihat tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Beberapa kali ia melihat ke arah pintu, seakan berharap ada yang akan masuk ruangan dan mencairkan suasana.

Sementara dirimu?

Kau juga sama. Kau tidak nyaman. Seakan sesuatu dalam dirimu terus menekanmu agar kau mengatakannya, agar kau mengetahui semuanya..

.

"Satou Ibaraki."

Nama yang kau sebut sukses menarik perhatiannya. Kau memandangnya, untuk sesaat ia terlihat kebingungan dan gugup.

"Nama yang manis bukan? Sama seperti orangnya" Ia tertawa kecil dan kau masih menunggunya melanjutkan.

.

"Aku bekerja bersamanya di panti asuhan. Kau tahu? Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Setiap bulan kami mengajak anak-anak untuk berjalan-jalan dan..." terangnya, pipinya terlihat memerah.

"O-oh ya! Bagaimana dengan Amerika? Tak kusangka kau akan pergi selama ini-"

"Ini bukan salahmu."

.

.

.

Ia terdiam mencerna dengan apa yang kau katakan. Wajahnya mulai memerah, ia terlihat menahan air mata yang sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya. Dengan payah ia mencoba berdiri.

"Kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti kau sedang menyalahkanku?" Nada suaranya menaik meminta jawaban darimu.

Kau diam.

"Hey, Hiruma." Ia terisak melihatmu yang tak bergeming.

Akhirnya gadis itu menangis. Kepalanya menggeleng tunduk.

Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Akhirnya kau pun beranjak. Dan perlahan, kau melangkah mendekatinya. Ia yang menyadarinya, sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

Kini jarakmu dengannya menipis. Kau menatapnya datar namun sarat akan perasaan lain.

"Tapi, meski begitu.. aku menepati janjiku bukan, Hiruma?" ulangnya. Suaranya gemetar dan air matanya mulai terjatuh bebas..

Kau tak menjawab dan masih terus menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak Mamo, aku masuk."

Gadis berambut biru kelam itu tak lagi memakai skate kesayangannya seperti dulu. Ia sudah jauh beranjak dewasa. Kini gadis yang menyandang nama Kobayakawa itu bekerja di stasiun televisi swasta. Sementara suaminya menjadi atlet profesional sama seperti Hiruma.

Suzuna memperhatikan sekitar, ia sadar dengan keadaan Mamori yang terlihat sembab. Gadis itu beralih memandang Hiruma diseberangnya. Wajahnya datar menghadap jendela. Terlihat tak acuh.

"Kak Mamo, sepertinya hujan akan segera turun. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Tak seperti dulu. Suzuna kini jauh menghargai privasi orang lain. Ia menghampiri Mamori untuk membantunya bangkit. Dan dengan dibantu Suzuna, sekali lagi Mamori mendekati Hiruma.

"Aku harus pulang." Katanya, namun Hiruma nampak tak mengindahkannya.

Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Tangannya yang semenjak tadi mengusap perutnya kini terulur meraih Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma lekat, memintanya untuk menatap keduamatanya. Dan senyumnya mengembang.

.

.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Hiruma-kun."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, dan hujan turun menderas.

Kau melangkah pelan, membiarkan hujan membasahimu, wajahmu mendongak seakan menantang langit gelap yang mengguyuri wajahmu.

Langit itu gelap dan kosong.

Sama seperti dirimu. Pikiranmu.

Kau mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, dan ternyata memori tentangnyalah yang justru teringat..

.

.

Sebuah memori, sebuah janji.. 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _Mamori tertunduk, air matanya tak tertahan lagi._

" _Aku mencinta-!"_

" _Aku mencintai kemenangan. Jika aku kalah maka berakhir sudah... Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu."_

" _Sampai mati pun aku akan tetap mengincar kemenangan. Dan NFL sialan ini... tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku—"_

" _K-kalau begitu!" Ia berteriak_ _"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menunggumu!"_

" _Aku akan menyambutmu saat kau pulang dari Amerika! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menunggumu pulang, kau dengar!"_

" _Kau dengar, Hiruma-kun!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Setan itu menyeringai tipis seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauh. Dan sedikit demi sedikit menyamarkan suara isakan gadis dibelakangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Janji itu, yang diam-diam kau pegang.

Ia menepatinya.

.

Tak ada alasan lagi untuk mengekangnya bukan?

.

Ia dengan janjinya.

Dan Kau dengan mimpimu.

.

Kau begitu haus mengincar kemenangan.

Dan sekarang, akhirnya kau berada di puncak.

.

.

.

Lihatlah sekarang dirimu,

Seorang pemenang..

Yang tersenyum menengadah langit

.

Tersenyum

.

Layaknya pecundang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **I'm standing alone in the rain**_

 _ **The sky where I looked up is gray**_

 _ **I wanna apologize to you but it's too late**_

 _ **I just wanna say..**_

" _ **I miss you, babe"**_

 _ **I just woke up in a big empty room**_

 _ **The sound of the rain drew me to my window**_

 _ **That's right.. you're not with me anymore**_

 _ **At this point, I can no longer chase you back**_

 _ **The memories we created together are scattered**_

 _ **The image of your smile dissolves into my sighs**_

 _ **Looking up the gray sky, I stand still.**_

 _ **I threw you my excuses, my selfishness, my pride**_

 _ **While you, hiding your tears, accepted me with a smile**_

 _ **It was late for me to say "Sorry"**_

 _ **If only I had been able to say it earlier**_

 _ **Then even now you might still be by my side, holding onto my left hand**_

 _ **From that time on, our watch remained unable to go forward or backwards**_

 _ **Because my childishness has stopped it completely**_

 _ **I called you last night, but you didn't get my call**_

 _ **So I left you a message: "Thank you"**_

 _ **I wanted to say "I miss you babe," but I couldn't say it**_

 _ **Because I could not utter my honest feelings**_

 _ **We had arguments and fights, but we overcame so much together**_

 _ **I cherish our past dearly , but you're no longer in this room with me**_

 _ **I wanted to see you, but I know I can't. My thoughts keep growing stronger**_

 _ **At the street comers among the crowds, I started searching for you**_

 _ **Under the lovely yet sorrowful sky**_

 _ **I will keep thinking about you**_

 _ **Even when my tears beat on me**_

 _ **I will merely keep waiting for you**_

 _ **Someday, if we could meet again**_

 _ **I promise I will make you happy**_

 _ **So please shine on me again just as you did back then by my side.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-THE END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Author's note :

\- Satou Ibaraki adalah OC

\- Timelinenya adalah 10 tahun dari mereka (Hirumamo) lulus kuliah.

\- Disarankan denger back-on (apologize) pas baca ini XD

\- Benar, fiksi ini termasuk sad ending.

Fic oneshoot pertama saya, dan lagi-lagi HiruMamo.

Setiap kali denger lagu dari Back-on yang judulnya 'Apologize'. Ngga tahu kenapa inget pairing satu ini.

Walau pun memakai 2nd POV Hiruma. Tapi Author berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga karakter.

Mudah2an tidak jadi OOC ya!

Oh ya, sekali lagi, denger deh Lagu Back-On 'Apologize' nya X'D.

.

.

.

Terima Kasih!

RnR?


End file.
